A New Doll
by Geekies
Summary: Karin loves her bear, Baby Sasuke. But what will she do when she's prompted to get rid of her precious doll? Oneshot  Complete. [SuiKa]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own my tablet! Huggles!

-------------------------

Karin stared at the stuffed bear she named Baby Sasuke. The real Sasuke hated her, that was final. "You don't hate me...do you Sasuke?" she asked the bear. Baby Sasuke's head tilted to the side. "Oh, well you've always been low on fluff , maybe if I fill you with what you need, you'll love me." she cooed.

"Who the hell are you talking to base animal?" someone asked. It was Suigetsu. "Oh, what do you want fish boy?" she asked.

Suigetsu leaned over Karin since she was sitting Japanese Tea Ceremony style, facing away from him. "Talking to Sasuke again?"

Karin sat speechless as she stared at Baby Sasuke. "Or are you practicing your kissing on the poor little guy?" he said, chuckling a bit. Karin spun around, "No I am not! I'll have you know I was just about to...throw him away!" She placed her hands over her mouth.

No she wasn't! "_Why'd I say that?!_" she thought. "Oh, were you?" Suigetsu asked, sitting down with her.

"Well no I--"

"Whoa, you must be out of it today then." Suigetsu murmured, placing his hand on her forehead. "No! I wasn't! I'd **never **throw Sasuke away!" Karin yelled, hugging Baby Sasuke.

Suigetsu snatched Baby Sasuke out of Karin's grasp, "Look at him! He's suffering!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Give him back you idiot!!" Karin yelled, leaning over on Suigetsu, trying to snatch Baby Sasuke back. It wasn't until Sasuke came in until Karin noticed that she was in an awkward position with Suigetsu. "Why do I always walk in on these moments?" Sasuke mumbled, turning around to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke it's not what you--"

"Help me Sasuke! Karin was trying to seduce--"

Karin whacked Suigetsu over the head (of course, his head shaped into water), "You're a horrible person! I hate you!" She quickly headed for the door.

"D-don't you want your--"

"Go ahead and throw it away! I don't care any more!"

Suigetsu stared at the doorway, then at Baby Sasuke. "You don't think I'm a horrible person right?" Baby Sasuke's head tilted to the side. Suigetsu started strangling the bear, "I'll teach you who's a horrible person!"

--------------------------------The next day-------------------------------

Juugo and Suigetsu sat silently outside by the river. "I'm not **that** bad am I Juugo?" Suigetsu asked. Juugo stared at him, "You should be nicer to Karin. You two are always fighting," he replied. Suigetsu sighed and crossed his arms, "She starts everything so you should tell **her** that." Juugo breathed hard out of his nose and stood, "No matter who starts it, it shouldn't happen," and he walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin walked past Suigetsu without even glancing at him. "Hey, base ani-- I mean...Karin." he called out. You could barely hear him. "Karin!" he called out again. Karin continued to walk away from him. He caught up to her, "Hey I'm talking to you!" he yelled, grabbing Karin's arm.

"Let go!" she shouted, almost shattering his ears.

"Listen you--just listen."

Karin stared at Suigetsu and tried to free her arm.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry about your stupid bear! Just take it!"

"I don't want it!"

"And why not?"

Karin shot an evil glance at Suigetsu, "I'm getting a new doll."

Suigetsu let Karin's hand go, and Karin began to walk away again.

"Wait..."

Karin turned to Suigetsu with a puzzled look on her face, "What do you want now?"

Suigetsu handed Baby Sasuke to Karin. He was now full of fluff and washed.

"Suigetsu you..."

"You have a slim chance with Sasuke, that's all I'm saying."

Karin stared into Suigetsu's eyes. "...That's all...I'm saying," he repeated.

Suigetsu started to walk away, as Karin looked down at Baby Sasuke.

"Baby Suigetsu," Karin said softly.

Suigetsu turned around quickly, "What?"

"That's what my next doll will be named...Baby Suigetsu."

"Do you mean..."

"Then I'll get a Baby Juugo."

Some sort of disappointment swept over Suigetsu's face, "Oh..."

Karin slowly walked up to Suigetsu, and with no hesitation, she hugged him, "But Baby Suigetsu will be special. He'll be my favorite."

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:_This is my first fic here on 3 Might as well make it SuiKa! Yeah! I know I call her bear a doll but isn't it the same? Hee hee! Well, please review it! It'd mean a lot to me! I promise I won't flame you! Also, sorry this is so dang short!!_**


End file.
